


Stress relief

by Tadaliel



Series: Lodak [1]
Category: Voltron Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Blow Job, Calling Sendak 'kitten' is fucking cute okay, Face fucking?, Facial, Hair Pulling, M/M, Marking, Messy, Post Season 3, Smut, idk how alien dicks look sooooo, lotor likes sendaks beefy body, slight body worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tadaliel/pseuds/Tadaliel
Summary: Prince Lotor needs to unwind, and the former commander has just the thing he needs.





	Stress relief

The string of recent failures as becoming underwhelming. No recent news on any pieces of teledav were reported on any Galran bases. Let alone anywhere else for that matter. Most disappointing. At the very least, they restored a nearby planet to the Galran Empire, if only to throw the witches creeping suspicions off long enough for Lotor to locate to another piece. Practically impossible to find after Voltron blew up the only one they were able to get a hold of. A fleeting moment at most.

 

Voltrons further interference on planets was becoming a nuisance. Like a fly continuously following and rubbing their disgusting hands on any progress they had. Without the completed teledav, or even a single piece to study and replicate, the comets plan was practically useless and at a stand still. Irritation marred the Prince’s face, striking clear to his Generals that the way things were going were highly unsatisfactory. A lingering aura of doom surrounded the vessel, thick and heavy with the Galran Heir’s malcontent.

 

It was Ezor that spoke up to the pessimistic attitude first, trying to rebut it with her own optimistic viewing and brighten the crew’s mood.

 

“That planet gave in and joined us eaaaasy! They hardly even struggled or tried to call Voltron y’know? Soon all planets will fall under the Galra Empire, huh?”

 

If nothing else, it lessened the thickening air under the Prince’s scrutinizing glare into space. Limitless space containing thousands of planets with no control over Voltron, or the teledav. The pale cheek that had been resting on a clenched fist raised slowly, sitting straight upon the commanding chair.

 

“Narti.” The hybrids tail gave a twitch once spoken to, awaiting the command of the prince as Kova climbed upon her shoulder, ready to assist. “Set course to the main ship. We’ve been searching long enough.” Her hands instantly began to carry out the order, setting in the coordinates to take them to their artificial, temporary home.

 

They’d been traveling into space for a few days without any luck. It was time to turn back. They could possibly receive new intel from aboard the ship. Zethrid herself was silent, seething with the easiness of the recent takeover, unable to smash anything. Boarding would also be a good time to blow off any built up steam…

 

“Axca.” The blue alien spun back, attentive to Lotor’s command. “Summon the former commander to my quarters.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Spinning back around, she brought up the communications to the main ship, relaying the message under the Prince’s specifications. To which they were followed swiftly and without inquiry. After all, it was a common command by the prince whenever the main ship was boarded. Curiosity about the directive was always evident, and assumptions were often made about what they did in those private quarters, but no questions were ever asked.

 

The Prince’s own stress reliever was HIS business, no one else's. But the marks left by these ‘meetings’ were always enough to sate the wandering curiosity.

 

* * *

 

 

The former, great commander Sendak. Now under Prince Lotors command. It was a fluke that they had even found him floating out in the middle of space, vast and unforgiving. Fortunately for him, Altean cryogenic pod’s were truly a feat of engineering. If they could preserve those blasted Alteans for thousands of years, then a single Galra for barely a couple of years would be fine.

 

They pulled him in from a common transport ship that happened to come across the pod on a journey back from a governed planet the Galra had control of. When they first brought him aboard the main vessel, there was no briefing on the current situation of the Empire’s state. Only given a second to collect himself before being brought before the witch. The commander was denounced from his position, and condemned to death by Haggar for his failure to the Empire after being questioned on the events that unfolded on Arus, to which he answered truthfully.

 

However, the way the Galran knelt down, only arm crossed over his chest in salute, and proudly announced, “Victory or Death” once Haggar was ready to strike him down, highly peaked the Prince's’ interests. So ready to die under the command of the Galra for his failure towards Emperor Zarkon.

 

He couldn’t let such a treasure go to waste, now could he? It was a hard bargain for Hagger to relinquish him under Lotor’s command. Why waste a valuable commander that was ready to die at the hands of the Galra? Unlike that useless, more pathetic one Throk. This one, would not conspire against him or threaten his rule. Instead, this one would lay down his life eagerly for his failures, and fight for the Galra until his last breath.

 

Sendak remained stripped of his title, and his arm would not be ‘re-made’ until deemed worthy. After all, it was the least of witches concerns, considering Zarkons state. Although, reteaching the former commander of the new ways would be necessary. The old ideals were still ingrained in the Galran, and Lotor had a different set of rules for this new age. New ideals. Sendak was sadistic, ready to kill and strike fear into all that opposed. Valuable, but only when used correctly under Lotor’s instruction. Alike Zerthrids brute strength and willingness to snap any living creature.. Yet, even under the new set of conditions, he was ready to follow Lotor’s lead, loyal and ready to serve under the Galra empire’s rule, even if Zarkon was no longer the one giving the orders.

 

Truly, a Galra treasure. One he’d use to his advantage.

 

Alas, with their hands full with the comets plan, there was barely time to enlist the former commander into any action. Lotor kept him occupied training and catching up on the what happened in his absence. Whilst loyal, debriefing on Lotor’s current ‘secret’ plans were still kept from him. Only for the trial period of retraining. Being without the cybernetic limb left him fairly vulnerable and easy to bring down, albeit being fast despite his large size. It was something Lotor was eager to build upon and work with. Perhaps if his father had trained the commander, defeat would not have come so easily. Brute strength through severable enhancements, barbaric.

 

As mighty and strong Sendak was, whenever the prince was aboard, the commander became an obedient little kitten beneath his royal heel. An old trait he learned under Zarkons rule, one that Lotor had come to see as fairly endearing. Following him fully, loyal under his own free will, hanging on his every whim to please him.

 

A perfect fluff ball for his stress relief. An excellent sparring partner when needed, even missing a limb. And well endowed when it came to… other exercise used to blow off much needed steam.

 

Something he needed right about now.  


* * *

 

 

The sound of the door sliding open was as sweet as a song. His quarters were rather spacious. A round table with a chair beside it, a couple weapon racks hanging on the wall, a closet space for his expansive wardrobe, and sitting pretty upon lilac sheets was the former commander.

 

Waiting like a precious kitten. How delectable.

 

Upon seeing Lotor, Sendak stood, giving a respectful bow towards the prince.

 

“Vrepit Sa.”

 

As formal and respectable as ever. At least the kitten had become trained enough to understand he was allowed on the furniture.

 

“Vrepit Sa. I hope I didn’t keep you waiting, Sendak.”

 

The Galra rose to his full, tall height. Not only was the arm missing, but the cybernetic eye as well. It lost its glimmer once the arm was severed. Now, a simple one took its place. Yet, he seemed as menacing as ever.

 

Occasionally, Lotor would fantasize about being pushed under the weight of that Galran tech. Allowing the huge maw push him down and hold him at Sendak's whim as the other Galra rutted into him. Both menacing and enticing at the same time. The marks it would leave on his bare body… he could only imagine. Alas, he would deal with that single paw, still able to deal considerable damage. As Lotor had learned during a spar, to which the other Galra apologized profusely for afterwards. Even offering up the hand in deep apology.

 

The fantasy alone brought a slight smile to the plump lips, mood already lifting as lust seeded itself, taking root and replacing the stress that hung over his head. Such thoughts were interrupted as Sendak’s rumbling voice answered.

 

“Not at all. I just finished basic training as the order was given.”

 

How fortunate, the Galra was all warmed up for him, either to spar or to romp. Preferably the latter rather than the former. Of course, the prince wasn’t THAT sick to force himself upon the other.

 

All of Lotor’s plans involved giving free will. Much more satisfying when subjects willingly submit to him. Both in war, and in his personal life. The prior commander was… bewildered with the notion at first, but upon experiencing it, he became more inclined to it. Despite such, it was still a work in progress to bring about the more primal, sexual desire that Lotor wished for. Sendak often remained reluctant to ‘harm’ the Prince in any shape or form. As well as the former emperors instilled explicit rule of no fraternizing with the ‘lower class’. A hard mindset to break when literally beaten into the Galran his entire lift.

 

Slowly but surely, he’d break that shell. And when he did, it’d be a gratifying reward for all of his effort.

 

Sendak’s eyes stayed fixated to the hybrid Galra as Lotor placed away his weapons onto the rack. Carefully beginning to undress from his more formal, battle ready attire. Distinctly being elegant in his actions as he undressed. Fully knowing that eyes were on him, watching each deliberate and confident move as clothing was pulled off.

 

Stripping the tight suit from lavander skin, leaving it bare to both the gratifying cool air, and the watchful Galran eyes. White hair cascading down the lean and fit shoulders, sweeping along the flesh and down his back in graceful waves.

 

It was enough indication to Sendak that Lotor had no wish to redress or leave to the training deck to engage in a spar. Comprehending the situation unspoken in the private quarters, he began to undress himself as well. Of course, he didn’t have the armor he once had, but a suit Lotor had designed for him himself. Decorated in the same blue and orange hues that complimented his form.

 

Unlike the hybrid, most of the Galran’s body was covered in fur, coarse in a dark violet pigment. Short, yet long enough to grab fistfuls of when necessary. What a waste to have such a fit, muscular body hidden beneath tacky and distasteful armor. A true shame.

 

Once wholly nude, the gap between the two closed. The Prince’s hands ran through the vibrant hue of violet fur, soft to the touch and firmly solid beneath. Hands sought to touch higher, running over the abundant pectorals, chiseled and formed through rigorous training.

 

It was similar to touching a cat. A very, large, buff cat that Lotor happened to sleep with from time to time. Odd to think about, really, but once the thought was there, slender digits reached up to stroke the ears. An affectionate gesture mostly. A grin spread across svelte brims when there was a faint nudge into the hand.

 

How sweet, the massive Galran nudging into the hand to be pet? Lotor obeyed the wish, gently caressing the protruding ears. Leaning upwards, Lotor intended to initiate a kiss, however Sendak beat him to it, pressing the surprisingly plump lips against the Prince’s.

 

The kiss is short lived in favor of Sendak’s negging worry, leaning further into the mauve palm.

 

“Have you been brooding on the Empire’s current situation again, Prince Lotor?”

 

Observant. Expected from someone experienced with battle and war. Lotor hummed in response, hands sliding from the ears to the wide expanse of broad shoulders.

 

“Yes, kitten. Assist me in unwinding?”

 

A false pout formed on the Prince’s lips, staring up at the sizable object of his affection. A modest simper spread across Galran’s face, leaning downwards to join their lips again in a quick kiss.

 

“As you wish.”

 

A massive paw found its way to a royal hip, gently stroking over the bone affectionately, attempting to soothe the prince’s stress through the contact. Alas, he knows that the hybrid wants anything but gentle. A lesson taught quickly from the start.

 

Even if he didn’t want to necessarily “pummel” the Prince, he knew well enough to apply more pressure when it came to pleasuring him. After all, Sendak knew the extent of his own strength, easily able to break those whom had opposed him in battle.

 

Sendak was tender with his kisses, pointed teeth occasionally dragging across the prince’s bottom lip, teasing out small noises from him. The hushed noises were enough to encourage an actual bite onto the lip, gingerly pulling the lip between teeth. A pleased sigh escaped the prince once the lip was released, snapping back into place. Blood began to pool and pump at an excited pace.

 

The paw moved from the hip, gliding upwards to grasp the long white hair. Fingers wounded themselves around the strands and slowly began to pull. Giving the Prince the slightest ounce of pain he desperately desire. A faint whimper escaped, inciting Sendak to pull harder.

 

The kiss broke, the hybrids head tilting too far back to continue. Instead, the plump lips pressed keen into the jaw, seeking downwards onto the exposed neck. Covetous teeth dragged across the sensitive dermis before biting down, earning a meager jolt and squeal. It was scarcely ample pressure to break through the skin, but the superficial bruises indents of teeth were satisfying enough to pull away and repeat on fresh, unmarred skin.

 

Once erubescent hues decorated enough of the Prince’s skin, Sendak's hand wounded itself tighter in the hair, giving a strong yank, albeit not hard enough to harm the scalp. It derived another pleased squeal, cock hardening as it pressed undeniably against Sendak's thigh. Chest rising and falling with quickening breaths. The small jolts of pain evident enough to be pleasant and exhilarating.

 

Yes, a thousand times yes. Lotor yearned to brought down and relinquish control. Sendak's teeth against his vulnerable throat brought that delectable feeling. A blissful, pleasing submission.

 

One hand was not suitable enough, longing to feel the fuller force of Sendak’s strength against his shape. A hand relinquished its position on the downy shoulders, reaching down to tenderly begin stroking himself. Brushing ever so slightly against the slit where Sendak’s hardening bulge was forming with the back of his hand. Just enough friction to earn a few shudders from the larger man.

 

Clearly, the Galran had a thing for nipping and marking the Prince as his. Truly enticing to think about. Allowing the former, perhaps even shunned, commander to mark the son of the emperor as his. Something deliciously deviant.

 

An avid groan escapes from Sendak at Lotor’s teasing hand, slowly growing from the slit to press against it, already somewhat slick with arousal. Through the Prince’s poking and prodding, he quickly learned that Sendak preferred a slow build up until they became ravenous animals, clawing and rutting at each other. And as the prince would fully admit, he loved to get the large Galran worked up until he was practically growling, delirious with lust.

 

Abandoning his own cock, delicate fingers gripped around the other’s barbed shaft, gingerly brushing fingertips over the slippery tip.

 

Though both large, the shape was incomparable. Lotor’s was more Altean, being a halfbreed, and protruded directly from the skin between his hips. Whereas Sendaks was fully Galran, coming from a slit that was covered by fur. The barbed shaft tapered, widening at the base and thinning to a slim tip.

 

Practically purring, Lotor glanced upwards to meet Sendak’s lustful gaze, mouth still nibbling generous marks into him.

 

“Kitten, release me.”

 

Without question, Sendak silently obeyed, untangling his claws from the silken hair, gentle to not pull a single strand out in doing so. Once freed, Lotor dropped to his knees, grinning deviously up at his lover.

 

With little regard to the hair now freely sweeping across his face and shoulders, full lips pressed a kiss into the throbbing member in his palm. Lilac in color, nearly an electric pink in certain places, distinctly showing the barbs and veins.

 

Lotor licked his lips, savouring the bitter-sweet taste as he watched it grow and writhe against his palm, expectant of what was to come next. Growing more, a tongue snaked out to trail along the underside, lapping up Sendak’s distinct flavor.

 

An effusive sigh was heard from above him, urging the heated mouth to continue its lavish treatment. Unquestionably, Lotor wished to take the member wholly into his mouth and allow Sendak to ram his entire length down his throat and cause him to gag and choke.. Alas, briefings and conferences made speaking necessary. Impossible to do with a throat made raw by a cock the length of his forearm.

 

Someday soon, he’d make that aspiration a reality. For now, they would both have to settle for the plump lips suckling along the shaft. As apprehensive with force as Sendak was, the large paw wasn’t shy about finding its way back into the ashen hair.

 

Although, remained gentle in guiding the Prince to take the tip past his lips and into a salivating mouth. It squirmed and moved against his tongue, secreting the slick as Sendak’s arousal grew. Lotor drank the tang admiringly, beginning to slowly and softly suck on the appendage.

 

A groan was liberated from Sendak, craving the Prince’s touch. Eager to please, Lotor began to move the writhing cock further into his mouth. The barbs pressing against the roof of his mouth. Sendak hardly cared about the usage of teeth, as Lotor found out. As long as he was careful not to bite down onto it directly. Hands however, were still necessary to hold the rest of the large appendage. Slender digits stroked and fondled the length that couldn’t fit, gaining a minute buck of Sendak’s hips.

 

Sendak’s eyes remained glue to Lotor’s seductive movements. Watching as full lips wrapped around the widening girth of his cock and pale cheeks hollowed in suction.

 

The hand entangled itself once more in the locks, giving the slightest nudge. More. Sendak wanted to be buried in that heat, completely engulfed in Prince’s pretty, commanding mouth.

 

Nevertheless, Lotor’s movements remained slow, teasingly so as he glanced up to meet the hungry gaze that lingered on every move he made. It was difficult to tell if any flushed hues had spread across Sendak’s face, but the rapidly growing rate of his breathing was indication that the Galran was incredibly aroused and Lotor’s efforts were working.

 

Much to his own surprise, during his teasing a raspy voice came from Sendak, pleading in their words.

 

“Prince Lotor, please…”

 

The plea was enough to send a thrilling shiver down his spine, making his cock dribble against his thigh at full mass.

 

How he could refute such a plea for the Prince to pleasure him more? Impossible. A light blue flush found its way to Lotor’s cheeks, lashes fluttering in ambitiousness to pleasure him.

 

Lips parted further, taking more of the lavender shaft into his mouth, just enough to fill it completely without making him gag. A muffled noise escaped him, hot tongue wrapping around and licking what filled his mouth.

 

The paw pressed once more on the crown of his head, a groan accompanying it. Lotor was too pretty to not want to force his entire length down that gorgeous throat.

 

Ah, to hell with the meetings. The witch could wait. They both direly needed this right now.

 

Obedient to Sendak's wants, the pink tongue stuck out, flattening against the shaft. Eyelashes fluttered once more, purring with permission to turn his esophagus raw with rough treatment. Hands left the length, one placing itself onto Sendak’s thigh and the other gripping onto his own leaking cock, giving it a generous touch.

 

There was a vehement sigh before the claws began to press into the scalp, forcing the widening shaft further in. Slick mixed with his own drool dribbled out from plush lips and onto Lotor’s chin and down his marked throat.

 

Steadily, the hips began to move, coaxing it further down until there was a satisfying gag. The restricting spasm of Lotor’s throat around his cock felt divine. Lotor’s eyes lidded, focused on breathing steadily as well as to continue pleasuring himself.

 

The hips gave a sudden unexpected thrust, holding Lotor’s head in place so that he could choke and gag around it. The hybrid relished in it. Divine, yes. Exactly what he wanted. Lotor’s cock twitched in his hand, tears forming at the brims of his eyes.

 

The hand let up, allowing him to pull off and gasp for air a few times before unapologetically forcing the mouth to take it once more. Gagging, Lotor’s hands feverishly tugged and stroked at his own erection, spilling his release into the mauve palm as Sendak's claws dug desperately into his scalp.

 

The hand released the tear streaked face once more, allowing more gasps and pants, before forcing the length down his throat again. Lotor sputtered, a dribbling mess of his own spit and Sendaks fluids.

 

A few more thrusts until Sendak was at his limit, grunting and faintly growling all the while. Lotor was too pretty, too beautiful in his lustful haze. Releasing him a final time, the Galran surged thick strings of warm, fluorescent pink breeding seed across the lilac face.

 

Tears, spit, bodily fluids, and now his own seed spread across the Prince’s face. A condemn able act. If he wasn’t shunned before, he certainly would be now if the word got out.

 

The slight tinge of regret only set in when a mischievous smile spread across the Ruler’s delicate face, standing up slowly on weak legs. Sendak was at a loss for words, avoiding eye contact as he hung his head. Somewhat embarrassed and ashamed he allowed himself to get so far out of control. On his ruler no less.

 

Chuckling, Lotor reached to stroke the side of his face, with his clean hand thankfully. Before speaking, he had to cough and clear his throat. Sore and raspy with its rough treatment.

 

“Don’t fret. It was quite enjoyable for the both of us.”

 

A peck was placed on the forlorned lips. Reassured, the larger man relaxed slowly, returning his attention to the affectionate gestures.

 

Catching the Prince’s wrist, he brought it up to begin lapping at the mess Lotor had made in it. Licking up the seed without a word or complaint.

 

Lotor swore he could hear a mild purring from the Galran as he moved to lick at his face next. Licking up the mess they had both made on his face. The smile remained plastered on the halfbreed as he allowed him to brush away the hair and properly groom him.

 

Admittedly, the barbs did make his throat sting as they were forced down his throat, and left a somewhat painful after affect, but the affectionate grooming was enough to take his mind far off it.

 

Once properly cleaned, he gave Sendak’s shoulder a soft pet.

 

“Kitten, take me to my bed. I want to properly rest after such a long day.”

 

With a loving kiss to Lotor’s cheek, Sendak quickly obeyed. The singular arm sweeping the prince up to carry him to the soft comforts of his bedding. Showing off his enormous amount of strength in doing so. Yet incredibly careful and gentle when lowering him down.

 

Once placed, Sendak made an attempt to grab for his clothing which was quickly interrupted by a tug around his waist from Lotor, half leaning out of the bed he was just placed into. Long limbs secured themselves around the waist, refusing to let go.

 

“Why not stay? I may want to rut once fully rested. You’ve done enough training in my absence to earn a rest yourself as well.”

 

Rest? In the Prince’s bed? WITH the Prince? A notion that made the former commander hum in uneasiness, but the tug around his waist continued.

 

“If I say it is a command from your Prince, would it make you feel better?”

 

A coy grin planted itself on the plump lips, pleading eyes never leaving Sendak’s face. With another small hum, he finally gave in and slowly crawled into the bed to join him. Lotor was quick to wrap his arms and legs around his soft kitten, pulling the velvety covers up above their nude bodies.

 

Surprisingly warm and cuddly. Lotor nestled his head against his lover’s chest, listening to the steady thrum of a strong heartbeat.

 

“Goodnight, commander.”

 

Lotor purred, throat sore, but full of affection.

 

“..Goodnight, Prince Lotor.”

 

Lotor was sure he heard a sudden thump in Sendak’s chest, but disregarded it as the large arm moved to carefully cradle his waist. How sweet. How could he ever be stressed when this giant fluffball was around to care to his every wish willingly?

 

Lotor nestled further into the warmth, slowly falling asleep to the sound of Sendak’s steady breathing and heart beat.

**Author's Note:**

> I no longer have a Twitter. If you want to request/get a hold of me, find me at tumblr: tadaliel


End file.
